Possibilities
by Shariki-Mirebu
Summary: Natahri is the daughter of Jake and Neytiri of the Omaticaya clan of the Na'vi. They live in the short peaceful years offered to them until another invasion threatens them once more, but this time, it's based on revenge.


So this is my first Avatar story, I'm still reading all of the information so I have it as correct as possible so please bear with me. Read and review!

**Possibilities**

_Natahri_

"Natahri! Where are you? It is time to hunt!" My mother called. Her voice sounded distant but she always had had a strong set of lungs.

I sighed as I slowly retreated from a small family of Takar, creatures that were completely fuzzy and six legged. The mother had let me stroke the fur of her children as they squeaked at me at first in fright but then in pleasure of the soft touch along their spine. The tall grass weaved itself around me as I made myself disappear from the animal's sight before hurrying after my mother's anxious calls.

"Mother! I am here!" I called as I approached her in a quick and quiet run.

"Natahri, you know when you're supposed to be back so we may begin the hunt! You should have been there ages ago!" She scolded me.

"I'm sorry mother, I was petting the new Takar children," I said with a bowed head and I heard her sigh.

"Your Grandmother was the same way when she was your age," she said with a small smile. She brushed her hair out of her eyes and began the trek back to our Hometree. I followed.

Our original Hometree had been destroyed by the Humans that had invaded Pandora and thought mining was more important than our very lives which their scientists were trying so hard to understand. My father had told me all sorts of stories about their weapons and what they did. He even told me stories about the human home planet, Earth.

I already knew a human personally, Norm. He was a regular visitor but always went back to the lab far away from where we were. He said they were making bodies that looked just like ours so they could live with us forever. He even said that was how dad was permanently made into one of us, a Na'vi.

"Is dad coming with us?" I inquired.

"Maybe, we will ask him when we get back to the Hometree," she said softly as we skirted around tall, proud trees that waved at us in the wind.

"Maybe he can show us how a human hunts," I said with a giggle, knowing my mother's response.

"As thunderous as a Thanator's charge," she said with a wide smile.

We soon heard the buzz of activity from the Hometree as many ventured out to hunt for their families.

"Neytiri! Natahri! Jake has been looking for you two!" My Grandmother, Mo'at, called to us from the entrance of the tree.

"Come, this must be important," My mother said and sprinted up the wooden spiral up to where the Leader's den would be.

"Neytiri!" My father called happily and swept her up in his arms with a storm of kisses. I made myself not gag at the sight and turned away from my parents.

"We have ten years, they will return," my father said in a low whisper. My ears pricked up, knowing I shouldn't be listening, I did anyways.

"She will be of age then, I don't want her to fight that battle, so many were lost the last time," My mother whispered back frantically.

I pretended like I was caught up in the actions of a small bug crawling along the floor.

"We knew they would come back, it was always a possibility," my father said sadly.

"We must prepare then," My mother said with angry finality. She had always had a fiery temper.

"I thought since six years had passed, they wouldn't be returning but who knew," My father said as my mother walked slowly over to me.

"Come, daughter, let us hunt," My mother said with a wide smile.

"May I join you ladies?" he asked as he puffed out his chest and a silly grin to match his awkward stance.

"We always enjoy hearing you stumble along," My mother teased with giggles threatening to overwhelm her.

I followed my parents outside of the Hometree, eager to learn more about hunting. However, I was also completely sober. Even for a six year old Na'vi, I had a serious side. Ten years till invasion, ten years until I became of age, ten years until my first gory battle with a different and violent species.


End file.
